Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can operate in a plurality of power-saving states, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with increasing environmental awareness among users, an image processing apparatus transitions to a power saving state by stopping the power supply to some parts of the image processing apparatus when the apparatus is not continuously used for a predetermined time so as to reduce, power consumption in a range which does not impair user convenience. For example, if the image processing apparatus transitions to a power saving state, the power supply to a printer portion and a scanner portion is stopped to reduce power consumption.
Additionally, power saving is also being advanced in a controller that controls the image processing apparatus. In particular, since an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) which is a magnetic storage device has high power consumption, the power consumption of the controller can be reduced greatly by stopping the power supply during a power saving state. In general, however, a swap area which is an area for reading out and saving some of the contents in use from a main memory is provided in the HDD. Hence, if the power supply to the HDD is stopped, the swap area becomes inaccessible, and the application software operating on the controller can become unexecutable problematically.
Therefore, there is an image processing apparatus that includes a plurality of different types of auxiliary storage devices such as a magnetic storage device and a semiconductor storage device. The magnetic storage device has no rewriting lifetime limit but has high power consumption as its feature, and the semiconductor storage device has low power consumption but has a rewriting lifetime limit as its feature. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-95916 proposes a technique of reducing power consumption by incorporating a plurality of storage devices and turning off the power supply to an HDD by providing a swap area in the storage area of an SSD (Solid State Drive) which is a semiconductor storage device when operating in a power saving state.